Legend of Zelda: The Eternal Protector
by GreenBeast99
Summary: This story was inspired by the ending scene from Wind Waker, when Ganon is in stone. Max is a normal freshman in Colorado, but when his hand starts to glow and monsters start appearing, he finds out his true identity and his purpose. Read and Review pleas
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: The Eternal Protector

**The Legend of Zelda: The Eternal Protector**

**Chapter 1: The King Returns**

Hi, my name is Max. I'm 15 and it's the year 2008 and I have the worst life ever!

I live with three older siblings and they all have some special talent, except me.

I live in Colorado but I don't like the snow. I have to go to a school where my friends, Peter and John, have to deal with ignorant people.

Ok enough introductions. On with the story!

XXXXXX

It was the first day of spring break; Max and John were going to meet at Peter's house.

"Did we have to bring so much crap?" whined John as they took the stuff out of the mini van.

"Just shut up and unload the damn car." ordered my older brother, Jimmy.

"Ok, that's everything." said Max as he took his bag out of the front seat.

"Remember, Max," started Jimmy as he pulled out of the drive way, "don't break anything." And he drove off.

"Is he always a jerk?" laughed Peter as he opened the door to let Max and John in.

"No, only to me." replied Max.

They walked inside and set everything aside in the living room. Peter's place wasn't big, but it was big enough to put their stuff in and still have enough room to play the Wii.

"Man, I can't wait until Brawl comes out." said Max as he turned the Wii on and began playing Twilight Princess.

"Link kicks ass, dude." said Peter as he played Phantom Hourglass.

XXXXXX

An hour or two later.

"I'm hungry." said Max as he turned off the Wii.

"Well, we can make that frozen pizza that's in the fridge." said John as he appeared from the kitchen.

"Alright, let's go make it." said Peter as he closed his DS.

XXXXXX

Some time around 10 o' clock, Max's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" he spoke into the phone.

"Hey, sweety, how're you doing?" asked the voice.

"Oh, hi mom, I'm doing fine. Why?" he responded.

"Well, your father found something while on his diving expedition in Europe. We're going to the museum to go see it." She said.

"Alright mom." said Max as he hung up the phone.

"What happened?" asked John as he came out of the kitchen with the pizza in hand.

"It was my mom. Seems that dad found another useless old piece of crap." said Max as he turned the Wii back on.

XXXXXX

The next morning Max and his family went over to the museum.

The museum was new and it was very large.

It had many strange objects.

There was a white, round looking flute in one of the exhibits. Max couldn't shake the feeling that he had a flute like that before.

There was strange writing on what looked like pieces of a castle wall.

There was an old decrepit and rusted shield with what looked like a red bird as its symbol.

But what really everyone came to see was a large mound of rock with a purple handle sticking out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we bring you this magnificent structure. It is said to be 1500 years old." Spoke the man on a podium.

"What a piece of crap. We wasted our time to see a handle bar sticking out of a piece of dirt?" complained Max's sister, Samantha.

"I wasted my time for that!?" exclaimed Max as they drove back to the house.

"Now, Max, you know it's very important for your father to bring stuff like that. It's what puts food on the table." said Max's mom.

XXXXXX

Somewhere in the mountains near Aspen.

Dark smoke appeared from a strange rock with three triangles inscribed into it.

"Our king shall rise again, soon. The time is almost upon them my brethren!" spoke a dark creature as skeletons and monsters arose.

XXXXXX

It was late in the night when Max awoke with a staggering pain on his right hand.

"Ow, ugh, my hand." He grunted, "What's with my birth mark?"

His triangle looking birth mark glowed intensely, but then the light dimmed down and the pain stopped.

"I gotta tell Peter about this." He said as he picked up his cell phone.

XXXXXX

"Seriously?" asked Peter and john, confused and not able to believe Max's story.

They were at the junk yard, their usual meeting spot for when weird things happen.

"I'm serious! My hand started to glow and it hella hurt." Said Max.

Then from nowhere, monsters and skeletons appeared! They surrounded the three.

"What the hell are these things!" exclaimed John as the three pushed their way passed the skeletons.

"I don't know! Just keep running!" said Max as he jumped over a piece of metal.

They ran all through the city. For some reason, time has stopped. Everyone just stood frozen.

"Why is everyone not moving!?" asked John as they tried opening doors to escape their pursuers.

The only building that was open, by some strange coincidence, was the museum.

The monsters were close behind them. They broke the glass and ran after the boys.

The boys made it to the center of the museum when they became surrounded by the monsters.

The monsters grabbed John and Peter.

"No!" screamed Max from on top of the stone mound.

He saw the handle stuck into the rock and automatically pulled on it.

He pulled hard and the handle revealed to be a sword, light poured from the hole where it was pulled from. The monsters backed away as the light hurt them. Then the large stone mound shattered.

From the stone mound came a large person in black armor and orange hair. He was a dark skinned person with evil yellow eyes.

He looked at Max and then he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

XXXXXX

Max awoke from his dream sweating. He looked around the room and looked at the clock. It said 3:27.

Then he felt his hand grab onto something.

The sword was in his hand.

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Eternal Fate, Chosen Destiny

**Chapter 2: Eternal Fate, Chosen Destiny**

Phew! Finally finished Chapter 2. We last left off Max when he woke up to find the Master sword in his hand. What will happen? Read on to find out!

XXXXXX

Max just stared at the sword in disbelief. How could he have the sword if it was just a dream? What if it wasn't? He quickly snapped back into reality and scrambled to hide the blade, for he knew if his mother found it, she would kill him for next thousand years.

He looked in his closet and found that compartment for the attic you find in your house. He pushed but it wouldn't budge, so he pushed harder and it opened with a loud thud. He quickly grabbed the sword and placed it inside.

After he hid it, he collapsed on his bed. He was closing his eyes when, "_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_!"

His alarm went off.

"Son of a bitch!" he cursed as he got dressed.

XXXXXX

Today was his brother's soccer game. He hated to go watch his games. They would usually be short and boring. He would always get the ball, make the goals, save the shots. He pissed me off.

Max got up, but when he made it to the bathroom, he saw to his shock that he had pointy ears, deep blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Am I Link?" he asked but then he shook it off. He looked nothing like Link except for the ears, color of eyes and hair. He still had his drooping hair over his face.

He had to wear a hat in order to conceal his changed attributes.

"Are you ready to go to your brother's game?" asked his mom.

"No, I don't feel so good." lied Max.

When his mom and sisters left, he immediately got on his bike and called Peter and John. They would meet at the junkyard.

XXXXXX

"No way! I had the same dream!" exclaimed Peter and John.

"What could this mean?" asked Max.

"Let me see your hand." said John, grabbing Max's right wrist, "Aha! Look, at the birth mark!"

Peter and Max looked closely at the dark triangle and noticed that it was actually three stacked above the other; it was the symbol of the Triforce.

"No way!? I can't be Link!?" exclaimed Max.

"What if you're Ganon, or Zelda instead?" joked Peter.

"Then why do I have blonde hair and blue eyes?" retorted Max.

Then the three heard a voice. It spoke,

"_You are the chosen one. He has been revived, and you must stop him."_

"Who are you!?" exclaimed Max into the light.

"_I am your ancestor, Link."_

""WTF!?" exclaimed Max in disbelief. Peter and John merely listened, "But he's only in a game!"

"_It is not only a game. I was real, and I lived centuries ago. Ganon tried to obtain the Triforce, but he failed. Then when he was reawakened, he tried to assemble the Triforce, but he failed again. He was sealed by my descendant, and he was trapped within rock for what was supposed to be eternity. But he has been released, and he is looking for the Triforce again. You, my descendant, must stop him once and for all!"_

Then the light faded and the boys were on what seemed like a mountain, the sword in Max's hands.

"What the!?" Max exclaimed as he now looked at the lit sword. It was the Master Sword.

"Dude! You're Link's descendant! How cool is that!" yelled Peter and John in awe.

Max just looked at the sword. He was confused.

Then the monsters that the three encountered in their dreams appeared! There were six of them.

"It seems that we have found you." Spoke the largest one. He was human and he wore a red cape and a black leather suit. His shoulders, arms, feet and legs were covered in silver armor.

Then he raised his left arm and the five creatures swarmed around the three.

"Max!" screamed Peter.

Max's eyes then turned ferociously angry! He slashed at the first one that came close. His blade pierced right through the creature. Two others tried to gang up on him, but they were struck down as well for Max had slashed the first one vertically up and then swung it downwards on to the second.

The last two had bows and fired arrows at Max. Max ducked and ran up to the nearest one and sliced his head clean off, blood oozing on his blade.

The last one was now cowering in fear.

"It seems your powers have been awakened." said the man as he disappeared behind the brush.

Max pierced his sword right through the monster's chest. The creature lay on the ground, Max's sword covered in blood.

"Dude, that was wicked." Said Peter in awe.

Max just stared at the blade, the blood oozing slowly down its sleek metal. He then lifted the sword and then noticed a rock with the Triforce on it. It had something written in a language that neither of them have ever seen before. But Max for some reason read it aloud.

"_The ancient land of Hyrule shall become swallowed by the sea, in its place, a new Hyrule shall be made. The creatures of Hyrule shall not exist in this new Hyrule. The new Hyrule shall be in peril of a reawakened evil, so the legendary hero of legend shall find his destiny and find the three sages that will help with his journey. Desert, Mountain, and Sea, the sages are located there. Once the Sages have been awakened-"_

"It gets cut off there. Looks like whoever wrote this didn't finish." said Max as he remembered the sword in his hand, "I have to go find the three sages at the mountain, desert and sea. That can be anywhere!"

"Not really," said John, "it must be talking about the Rockies, Death Valley and I'm thinking Florida for the sea."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" exclaimed Peter.

"I have to do it. All this proves it. I have to stop Ganon." said Max walking away.

"Where the hell are you going? We don't even know where we are." Said John as Max stopped.

Then the stone started to glow. The three looked at the stone.

The stone rock moved away and revealed a passage. Max was the only one who entered.

XXXXXX

It was very dark and the path was lit with torches. The deeper Max went into the tunnel, the tighter his grip on the sword was.

Then Max came to a small area with a large coffin in the center.

When Max entered the area, the entrance became blocked by a large slab of stone. Then the coffin opened. A medieval knight came out.

"You must prove that you are the true hero." It said as it swung its massive long sword at Max.

Max blocked it with his sword and it vibrated hard as it clashed with the knight's sword. Max rolled to the side and swung at his armor. The armor deflected his attack and the knight shoved Max to the ground with its shield. Max slashed at the knight again, only to be struck with its mighty sword. Max's arm was bleeding. Max was filled with anger at this point. He had no control of his body. He savagely swung his sword at the knight. The knight was unable to block all of his foe's blows for he was too fast with his smaller long sword. Max jumped high and swung hard at the knight's helmet. The knight's helmet was split in two. Max then swung his sword vigorously horizontally and he began to spin very fast. His sword started glowing blue and then orange.

The attack made quick work of the knight's armor. All that remained of the knight's armor was the chain male under his armor and a smaller long sword. Max came back to his senses and calmed down, but not much for the battle was not over yet. Max and knight were at their wit's end. Max had no shield, but then he saw the knight's shield on the ground. He quickly ran to it and tried lifting it, only to fall over it trying to lift it. The knight was much faster than before and slashed at Max many times, but due to his sword's small length and thinner blade, made the attacks only do minor damage.

Max retaliated by swinging at the knight's head. The knight blocked it with his small sword. The knight kicked Max hard in the stomach and prepared to strike Max down, when Max rolled to the side and slashed at the knight's legs. The knight grunted in pain as he went to his knees. Max then leapt high into the air and pierced the knight's back, blood oozing from the front.

"Gah!" screamed the knight in pain, "I have waited…..a millennia…..for this moment……take the…….Ocarina of……Time…..o legendary…..he….ro."

Then the knight collapsed on the floor, dead.

Then the coffin burst into many pieces and revealed a small gold decorated box. Max opened the small box and found the o so familiar flute he knew from the game. The Ocarina of Time.

Then he noticed something from behind the stone altar. He found a sheath for his sword. It wasn't like the one he saw in the game, it was not fancy and had no stars or decorations. Just plain brown and metal. Sure it wasn't fancy, but it would do to carry the Master Sword.

Max climbed out of the cave and was surprised to Peter and John come running up to him with confusion in their eyes.

"That was quick. You were only in there for a minute." said Peter.

"A minute?" said Max with a confused look.

"So how are you going to do your little quest?" asked John.

That was a good question. He couldn't just go off and leave, nor could he tell his mom that he was a descendant of a fictional character.

Max made his decision and was about to leave when he noticed some notes written on the stone slab.

He knew what he had to do. He took out the Ocarina and played the notes, he didn't know how to read the notes, and yet he played the song as if he knew it for the whole of his life.

Then the three were enveloped in feathers and were standing in front of Max's house.

"How'd you do that?" asked John.

"I was thinking about going home when I played the song, so I guess I can choose where I want to go." said Max as he put away the ocarina.

It was about 3 o' clock and Max's mom would be there in a few minutes.

"You guys," said Max before Peter and John could leave, "I've decided, I have to do this, or else I would be the first one to fail." Said Max as he quickly shut the door and walked away.

"Good luck, bro." said Peter as Max left for the mountains.

XXXXXX

Max didn't really know how people would react if they saw him walking around with a sword, but then the sword disappeared and a necklace was formed on his neck, the sword was in gold form now hanging on the necklace.

"How convenient." said Max, a smile on his face.

He was walking past a farm when he noticed one of the horses whinnying when he got closer.

Curiosity was taking him over and he took out the ocarina and played the song from the game.

Amazingly, the horse walked over to Max. The horse seemed pretty young. It was about 5 feet tall.

When Max walked away, though, the horse walked back and ran at the metal fence. The horse jumped over the fence and stopped in front of Max. The owner saw this and ran outside, a shotgun in his hand.

"Holy S#!" cursed Max as he climbed on the horse and ran off.

"That was close." said Max as he reached the free way sign. It said.

_Aspen 43 Miles_

_Central City 15 Miles_

"Aw man." said Max rather tiredly.

He knew he had to hide from any passersby that would call the cops. He also knew that the owner of the horse had already called the cops on him.

He wandered near a factory and found a cave where he could stay there for a little bit, until night fall.

He walked inside the cave, laid down next to a wall and slept.

His journey would begin soon.

XXXXXX


End file.
